Gracias por venir a nuestra vida
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Cuando abría los ojos, no podía creerlo pero estaba allí. Ese punto rojizo sobre las piernas de Saori, la prueba de nuestro amor mutuo AU, Family, SeiyaxSaori
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy Yuzu Araki y volví con mi cuenta 2.0 y con otra historia y es de Saint Seiya, ésta la dividiré en varios capítulos por el momento. Hagamos un ejercicio, todos en el fandom inventamos la teoría de que Koga es hijo de Seiya y Saori, y bueno decidí darle una historia digna de esos tres.**

**Es un AU, es decir nada de Athena, nada de santos y dioses, sólo una familia común y corriente en su día a día como padres.**

**Lo hice en aniversario de Omega (Para ser sincero la vi pero poco me gustó), ya saben 1 de abril, y eso a muchos… Para que preguntar, es el día negro**

**Que comience la familia, Yuzu y fuera**

POV SEIYA

Estoy en estos momentos durmiendo en mi cama y gozando a plenitud de mi sueño pero de pronto escuchó a alguien cantar o tararear, no sé si sea de la radio pero en verdad se oye hermoso. Me muevo un poco bocarriba mientras esa melodía se escucha en mis oídos como si me ordenara a que despierte, abro lentamente mis ojos hasta que veo a ella.

Una mujer de cabello recogido de pelo morado y hermosos ojos verdes y de un cuerpo digno de una diosa. Saori… Tal como lo supuse está cocinando y está tarareando una canción, usando su delantal rosa y sonriendo tiernamente. De hecho desde mucho tiempo del que recuerdo es lo mismo de siempre, cuando abro mis ojos, todo lo que oigo es una canción que me trae nostalgia. Una que he escuchado tantas veces.

No podía creerlo hasta ahora y aún no sigo creyendo, de pronto algo parado de cabello rojizo está en las ropas de mi novia pero mi nariz me traiciona, es cierto desde que comenzamos Saori comenzó a cocinar rico, de hecho yo le enseñé como, en eso debo que no soy todo un maestro pero vamos, ¿Pensaban que cuando era joven era un mantenido o qué?

Me levanto de la cama rascándome la cabeza y bostezando, mi esposa cocinando y esa punta rojiza a su lado, poco a poco he llegado a comprenderlo. Abro la puerta y camino hasta la cocina mientras me limpio los ojos hasta dar con la mancha rojiza, de hecho es un peinado parado rojizo que cerca de los muslos de Saori, en ese momento ella acabó de preparar el desayuno mientras unos pequeñitos pies se paraban de punta como si quisiera ver que hizo.

Desde ese detalle me doy cuenta que gané otra cosa, algo tan amado y tan precioso. Esa mancha rojiza parada es su cabello, pequeño pero con mechones parados, un niño pequeño como de tres o cuatro años, parado de puntas mientras coge el delantal de mi esposa pidiendo algo. Todo eso es la prueba mostrada ante mí, la prueba de nuestro amor mutuo.

El pequeño de cabello rojizo tiene unos ojos miel, quizás más vivo que los míos hasta yo diría que tiene parecido a mí en ese aspecto. Saori pone su mano sobre los cabellos parados del niño mientras éste cierra su ojo derecho junto a una mirada tierna e inocente como si alguien acariciara un lindo animalito mientras aprieta con su pequeña mano izquierda el delantal rosa.

Gracias por venir a nuestra vida… Ese pequeño es nuestro hijo, Koga, Hoshizora Koga…

**EL DESARROLLO DE ESTA HISTORIA…**

**RELACIÓN, MATRIMONIO Y PARTO ENTRE DOS PERSONAS ES NORMAL**

**Seiya Hoshizora, 27 años: Ama a su esposa y a su hijo, no importa la edad que tenga si tiene la oportunidad, querrá hacerlo con Saori**

**Saori Hoshizora, 27 años: Apellido de soltera, Kido. Pasa sus días cuidando de su hijo y a su esposo. Ella es muy amada por los dos, en especial su hijo.**

**Koga Hoshizora, 5 años: El hijo amado de Seiya y Saori, el ama ganar una pelea y un espíritu libre (Y terco) como su padre. Tiene la costumbre de decir "¡Cuando crezca quiero casarme con mi mami!", es decir Saori**

**¿Y decían que el Burro Alado no tenía nepe? (Nadaoriginal, te lo digo a ti, sensei)**

Seiya como su esposa y pequeño se sentaron la mesa, comenzaron las gracias por el desayuno el cual consistía en el típico desayuno con arroz, carne yakiniku con fideos y taiyaki. El pequeño rojizo cerró los ojos y dijo con linda voz infantil

-Mmm, ¡Se ve rico!- Exclamó el pequeño mientras unía sus manos en señal de su agradecimiento y en menos de nada el castaño como su hijo apuntaron sus paladares a un pan de mikan que cogieron cada uno como un padre león y su cachorro rivalizando por una pequeña presa.

Ambos abrieron la boca y devoraron el pan al mismo tiempo, en menos nada el fondo se volvió de brillos y flores mientras ambos hacían una especie de mirada bien kawaii que significaba que estaban felices

-¡DELICIOSO!- Exclamaron ambos airadamente como si explotaran de la emoción mientras la hermosa, canoníca y sensual Saori se reía por lo bajito por la reacción de esos dos burros con alas

-Jejeje, ustedes dos son exagerados, ¿Siquiera están masticando bien?

Ambos hicieron un guiño de ojo mientras sacaban la lengua como si fuera un motivo de disculpa, la pelimorada quedó en pausa por un momento hasta que fijó sus verdemarinos en el pequeño ojimiel

-Koga, ¿Hay algo que quieras para tu cumpleaños de este año?

-¿Cumpleaños?- El pequeño inocente con su mirada se detuvo para ver a su madre hasta que quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos castaños dibujaron una estrella de cuatro puntas en cada uno como si se emocionara de algo, era su cumpleaños así que pudiera pedir lo que quiera, el pequeño apretó el pequeño puño y en menos de nada respondió

-Quiero a mami…

De pronto Seiya escupió lo que tomó de desayuno mientras no se la podía creer, de hecho eso era común cuando se trataba del pequeño Koga

-Quiero casarme con mami cuando crezca

-¡JAMÁS, NUNCA!-El pobre padre explotó de ira al estilo anime, señalando con el dedo con una cara furiosa exagerada pero cómica y una vena roja en su cabeza- ¡NI DE BROMA!

Saori quedó boquiabierta, de hecho era común que su esposo mostrara territorio, quizás lo hizo con pretendientes como Julián Solo y Hades Hernstein pero… ¿En serio con su propio hijo? Yendo al tema, el ahora apuñalado Seiya señalaba con el dedo como si fuese un padre dando una reflexión hacia su hijo aunque lidiaba con pequeñas nubes de humo, al menos no llegó a un punto donde fuera un motor a punto de explotar.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

La respuesta del pequeño rojizo fue inflar las mejillas, apretando los puños y haciendo un lindo bufido de enojo, en sí era conmovedor que nunca y en pleno desayuno, a primeras horas del día y por alguna extraña razón Saori sonreía

-Bien, entonces quiero ir a una cita con mami sin Seiya- Recalcó el pequeño y como se esperaba el pobre castaño se levantó de la mesa y trató de reafirmar su liderazgo de la manada, de manera exagerada y humorística obviamente

-¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLO, SAORI ES MI ESPOSA!- El pobre hombre movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como sintiera que alguien se burlara de él aunque sea a sus espaldas- Y ESPERA, ¡ESO ES TAN CRUEL! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TE VOY A SEGUIR!

Ahora se escuchaban las carcajadas de una mujer haciendo que el pobre ojimiel quedara mudo y a la vez destrozado en junto a un mohín de tristeza, de todas las personas en el mundo no creía que esa persona pudiera reírse de él

-SAORI, ¿TE REÍSTE? ¿NO ES ASÍ?- La mencionada se tapó la boca pero su risa era imposible de contener mientras que el pobre Seiya ahora hacía un puchero de estar totalmente enfadado.

Después de la risa ocasionada la humilde pelimorada usó la servilleta para limpiarle la boca a su pequeño hijo, sobretodo la mejilla izquierda donde habían manchas de comida. La hermosa mujer hacía una sonrisa tierna y caritativa, de esas que hace una madre con tal de enseñarnos algo

-Por favor Koga, no hagas tanto ruido mientras comes

Ahora ambos se levantaron de la mesa, Saori se inclinó para tocarle el cabello a su pequeño pegaso como lo llamaba mientras éste sonreía

-Hijo, ¿Qué te parece si nosotros tres nos vamos al parque de diversiones? Y cuando volvamos, mami te hará tu pastel favorito de fresa para ti

-¿De verdad?- El pequeño Koga sonrió alegremente mientras le rodeaban varios brillitos como si aceptara la palabra de su primogenitora- Supongo que no hay opción, ¿Puedo jugar con Ryuho?

-Claro o de paso con Soma y Yuna

-¡Yuna, qué bien!

Por otro lado Seiya enfadado tomaba tranquilamente su café como si sintiera que alguien le quitara a su mujer, el mocoso siempre tenía una buena forma de hacerlo quedar mal pero esbozó una sonrisa, no lo culpaba, era su madre y era como el ser que más amara después de todo Saori lo dio a luz y ese pensamiento de salir con ella bueno eso era porque aún era un niño pequeño que al pasar del tiempo se iría madurando.

El castaño miraba con detenimiento el café mientras veía su reflejo, pareciera que desde su infancia hasta su adultez fueran días pasajeros, la semana pasada Saori lo trataba como un criado como si fuera alguien muy inferior, luego se confesaron y se sinceraron, se casaron anteayer, Koga nació al día siguiente y ahora ya formaba una familia.

El café como siempre estaba delicioso mientras la vista era agradable: Saori sonriendo con Koga mientras le limpiaba la carita y la otra mano acariciaba su cabello haciendo que el niño se riera, en verdad era muy tierno y conmovedor digno para recordar, de nuevo probó su café. Quién diría que una hermosa mujer con porte de una diosa y un mocoso le producían una calidez que llegaba al fondo de su corazón.

(…)

Finalmente era de noche cuando la pareja Hoshizora querían acostarse, Koga agarraba con su manita la sábana mientras que la alzaba su otra manita como si quisiera necesitar algo

-¡Papi, papi!- Llamó mientras subía lo que más pudo a la cabera en el lado izquierdo donde estaba Seiya mientras Saori estaba a su lado derecho, el pequeño rojizo se acostó bocabajo mientras extendía sus brazitos y miraba a su padre

-¿Qué pasa Koga?- Preguntó

-Ya sé lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños- El pequeño sonrió con todos los dientes aunque Seiya debía estar precavido, posiblemente sería lo mismo de esta mañana mientras Saori sabía exactamente lo que quería decir su pequeño pegaso… Quedó con cara de WTF junto a un sonrojo mientras ambos padre e hijo estaban con una mirada maliciosa, sobretodo Seiya que sonreía burlonamente

-Oh, creo que eso puedo hacerlo- Decía el castaño mientras la pobre Saori estaba roja como una olla de presión

-¡No! ¡Claro que no puedes!- Ahora era la pobre pelimorada que hacía un puchero de enojo mientras el pequeño rojizo seguía insistiendo

-Quiero un hermanito…

Seiya no decía nada, esa mirada maliciosa más esos encantadores rojizos miel daban a entender a que no había objeción y aparte ambos no jugaron al caballero y a la diosa desde un largo tiempo.

-¿Tú también Seiya?- La pobre ojicristal ahora estaba en problemas, ese tipo de cosas era difícil de explicar y más a alguien pequeño como Koga. La pobre pelimorada con ambas manos abiertas en junta a una sonrisa torcida como si tuviera miedo de algo trataba de darle algo conciso, simple pero entendible teniendo en cuenta que su hijo tenía cinco años.

-Um, Koga… Hay varias cosas… Cosas complicadas que se tienen para tener un hermanito

El afortunado castaño alzó a su hijo mientras que Saori sentía que con esa proposición y la complicidad sobretodo la del pequeño rojizo le hacían derrumbar, si Koga quería a alguien con quién jugar pues tendría a ese hermanito o hermanita.

-Bueno, bueno- El burro alado sonreía brindando confianza a su pequeño- Papi tendrá que empezar a partir de esta noche, ¿Verdad Koga?

-¡SÍ!- El pequeño alzó las manos ya que estaba muy feliz de que al fín tendría a alguien con quién aunque sea todo el día mientras que Saori trató de reclamar a ese par de burros, sobre todo al castaño

-¡SEIYA, ¿POR QUÉ NO ESCUCHAS A LA GENTE CUANDO ESTÁN HABLANDO?!- En eso le dio un coscorrón a su marido al estilo don Ramón y en menos de nada se cruzó de brazos reafirmando su decisión, nada de hermanito

-Qué cosas dices delante del niño… Idiota- Ladeaba su mirada mientras el sonrojo se dibujaba en sus mejillas, ella al igual que Seiya no tuvieron desde hace mucho tiempo esos momentos desenfrenados. No se iba a hablar más, Seiya ya entendía mirada a lo cual asintió mentalmente con OK, y de Koga pues el pequeño inclinó la cabeza de lado no entiendo lo que pasaba ente ambos pero al menos se llevaría una buena sorpresa para el próximo año.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran profundas horas de la noche, Seiya y Saori dormían plácidamente sobretodo Saori que abrazaba la espalda de Seiya el cual dormía de lado, ambos estaban en su respectiva pijama. La pelimorada abrazaba a su esposo como si fuera un peluche, quizás el más tierno como el más esponjoso y suavecito.

El castaño se despertó lentamente mientras la hermosa Saori seguía aferrándose de su fuerte y grande espalda, en menos de nada Seiya miró que unos finos brazos enrollaban su cintura

-¿Saori? ¿Pasa algo cariño?

-Mentiroso…- Su voz era baja como algo en susurro- Dijiste que empezarías a partir de esta noche

El castaño hizo nueva cuenta de esa promesa hecha para con Koga que con su amada esposa, el pequeño necesitaba un hermanito así que un favor era un favor, debía cumplirse. Seiya decidió estar sobre su amada mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de su dulce diosa como él la llamaba de cariño.

-¿Segura que está bien?- Las caras de los dos esposos tenían una corta distancia, castaños y verde marinas brillaban con poca intensidad a pesar de la espesa noche aunque los rayos de la cosmópolis inundaban la vida nocturna de Tokio.

-Segura…- La pelimorada envolvía con sus brazos el cuello de su fornido esposo, éste mantenía clavada su mirada sobre esos ojos verdes y ese hermoso cuerpo de diosa. Saori alzó su bata dejando ver su ropa interior que realzaba su hermoso cuerpo, por otro lado Seiya acercaba sus labios con los de su esposa.

Los sonidos de la cama rechinando muy lentos en junta con los sonidos de besos, lametones y suspiros entre ambos esposos. Ahora ambos estaban cubriéndose con las sabanas mientras la espalda fuerte y morena de Seiya tenía incrustadas las uñas de su diosa como señal de que si ella era suya, él debía ser suyo.

El castaño ojimiel besaba y succionaba el seno izquierdo de la pelimorada la cual dejaba sonar un pequeño gemido tras otro, no tan sonoro pero que explicaba que lo sintió y mucho. Ahora ambos esposos volvieron a separarse mientras el castaño sentía que algo desde su interior brotaba mientras la ojicristal abría y subía un poco sus piernas esperando la estocada que procedía el realizar el acto.

-Seiya…-Una mano pálida se colocaba sobre la mejilla izquierda del castaño mientras éste hacía la misma acción como si sintiera que estaban conectado, e incluso sus frecuencias cardiacas. El castaño miraba extrañado a su amada pelimorada la cual se rió bajito pero divertida al ver esa carita inocente de su esposo y padre de su pequeño rojizo.

-¿Saori?

-Quería ver tu cara- Ahora el pobre Seiya estaba rojo a lo cual abrazó chistosamente a su esposa mientras ésta estaba nerviosa y sonrojada al estilo anime

-Está bien Saori, no te dejaré dormir esta noche

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡KYAA!

-NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS…

En menos de nada el matrimonio Hoshizora dio comienzo a una batalla campal a puertas cerradas, de pronto la puerta del cuarto era cubierta por una especie de sombra mientras un peluche de un caballo con alas era arrastrado por el suelo. Unas manos pequeñas como dulces se aferraban al peluche como si tratara de confiar en él o algo así.

Desde el cuarto se escuchaba la voz alta de Saori mientras el pequeño Koga se aferraba temiendo lo peor, el pequeño tratando de contener sus lágrimas y en silencio se preparaba aunque encestarle un golpe en los huevos a la persona quién le hacía esto a su mami.

El pequeño entró sigiloso y en silencio mientras presenciaba como su madre gritaba mientras un bulto gigante en la cama blanca se la comía y para colmo ese hombre de pelo café estaba ahí. Era el hombre que le hacía esas cosas horribles a su madre, por lo cual el pequeño decidió ir para dar un pequeño jalón a la cama mientras ambos esposos miraban shockeados al ver que su hijo los vio haciendo de las suyas y para peor, eran las dos de la mañana.

El pequeño hizo un mohín de tristeza para luego gritar como todo un demente

-¡ESTÁS INTIMIDANDO A MI MAMI!

El castaño decidió ingeniárselas con tal de refutar dichas palabras por el pequeño rojizo aunque podría ser evidente que el rojizo sabía de las suyas. El pobre castaño trataba de buscar una explicación con tal de evitar un problema con el pequeño

-¿Intimidar? Yo nunca he hecho eso

-¡MENTIRA!- Gritó el rojizo mientras agitaba los brazos y lloraba al estilo anime mientras que le salían pequeñas nubes de humo de sus oídos- ¡TE VÍ! ¡TE ESCUCHÉ!

El pequeño comenzó a llorar mientras Saori se levantó de su cama con tal de alzar y consolar a su pequeño no sin antes hacer una mirada fulminante hacia su esposo el cual ahora sacudía las manos mientras hacía una mirada de miedo al estilo moe

-Cielos, Seiya, ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado con los niños?

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Es un malentendido, Saori!

Finalmente el pequeño niño estaba mejor mientras que con sus mieles miraba inocentemente a su madre aunque era evidente que a su corta edad el pequeño niño se estaba preocupando por su bien mientras su madre estaba de rodillas temiendo que el niño no la estaría pasando bien ya que estaba en el proceso de darle a su deseado hermanito.

-Mami, ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya no duele?

La mujer quedó callada pero por segundos poniendo una sonrisa sincera

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa pequeño pegaso?

El pequeño decidió decir de manera firme lo que pasó anoche

-Bueno, anoche- Puso el ceño fruncido que por cierto lo hacía un poco más tierno- Escuché muchos ruidos extraños. Crac crac crac desde tu habitación- La pobre mujer quedó congelada y en blanco (Eso estilo anime con sombra azul en la cara)

-Y también tu voz sonaba como si tuvieras mucho dolor, me asusté y salí corriendo- Ahora señaló al pobre malo de la historia pero que no era del todo un villano- ¡La próxima vez te protegeré de ese hombre malo!

La mujer iba a tratar el asunto pero todo eso se fue al demonio cuando Seiya se metió de lleno con tal de aclarar ciertos detalles en el pequeño

-Está bien, Koga. Sólo escucha por ahora, ¿Sí?- Puso el dedo índice en frente del niño con tal de demostrar que era un sabio padre (Sí claro, campeón) pero posiblemente el niño no le pudiese creer una sola palabra de su padre

-Eso no fue intimidación

-¡NO TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!- El pequeño bufó de enojo mientras se tapaba las orejas, no quería oír nada de este hombre, se armó de valor para acercarse hacia su madre mientras se posicionaba a modo de combate con una postura algo conocida pero nunca recordada para el castaño.

(Nota: La postura de combate de quién les hablo es la que Seiya habitualmente usa para realizar sus más poderosos ataques sobre todo los Meteoros de Pegaso)

-¡A partir de hoy yo protegeré a mi mami!- Exclamó el pequeño dando a entender que no iba permitir un paso en falso del hombre ya que quería darle la lección de su vida

(…)

Ahora la pareja estaba acostada de nuevo ya que finalmente Koga por obvias ordenes de su madre decidió dormir. Por ahora Seiya y Saori debían dormir tranquilos ya que posiblemente no querían tener otro problema más con el pequeño rojizo. El castaño aprovechó para tomar con su mano derecha la fina y suave mejilla de su esposa la cual bajaba la mirada junto con el rubor que le invadía la cara

-Koga probablemente ya está dormido

-Sí…

De pronto como una ráfaga de luz el pequeño rojizo ahora estaba en medio de los dos dándoles un gran susto, Seiya fue el que se llevó una gran impresión a lo cual tuvieron un pequeño retraso en la creación del hermanito del rojizo.

(…)

Ahora la pareja Hoshizora estaba en la bañera, Saori estaba sentada adelante mientras Seiya estaba detrás de ella abrazándola en un modo sutil y protector mientras envolvía su cintura sobre sus caderas, entre ambos se debían la pasada vez posiblemente era un momento para volver a hacer lo debido pero temían causarle un mar de problemas al pobre Koga

-Deberíamos estar muy bien aquí

-¿Tú crees?

De pronto una puerta se hizo sonar, era el pequeño rojizo el cual abrió con fuerza la puerta corrediza mientras traía su toalla y estaba en bóxers, el pequeño estaba aprendiendo a tomarse un deber en serio y a hacerlo cumplir. No por nada juraba según él mismo proteger a su madre y en ese momento se echó a la bañera como siempre procurando el bien de su madre.

Después del baño la mujer alzó a su pequeño el cual sonreía a viva luz, preguntando a su madre mientras sus ojos miel brillaban con intensidad

-Mami, ¿Fui capaz de protegerte?

-Sí…- Saori sonreía humilde para hacer quedar en deuda a su pequeño mientras que el pobre Seiya estaba a una distancia, arrodillado mientras unas rayas negras se dibujaban sobre él. El pobre hombre estaba decaído y depresivo pero al estilo anime, sentía como si ese mocoso le arrebatara algo así y ahora él debía los platos sobre todo por haber "Abusado" de Saori.

El pobre hombre ahora estaba de rodillas con la mirada baja y manos sobre éstas, el desdichado hombre debía pedir perdón mientras su esposa se arrodilló con distancia prudencial a su lado al tiempo que tenía al pequeño rojizo entre sus brazos.

Seiya suspiró pesado, se sentía como hubiese cometido algún escándalo y ahora debía dar unas disculpas públicas, la diferencia es que no habían ni siquiera los medios de comunicación para cubrir ese suceso

-Umm… Yo, Hoshizora Seiya juro por el dios de los pegasos que nunca he intimidado ni actuado de manera ruda con Kido Saori y me disculpo humildemente por los disturbios que causé la noche anterior

En ese preciso momento Saori se puso roja y decidió toser un momento, en esa última ella tenía en parte la culpa por inducir a su esposo con tal de jugar a la pareja feliz pero por otro lado quería reírse, a veces era divertido ver a un Seiya que se humillara por sí solo, el castaño no era tan idiota ya que conocía perfectamente a su esposa cuando ocurrían ese tipo de situación

-Sori, ¿Dejarás de reírte? Estoy siendo serio aquí- Dijo entre dientes y en voz baja mientras una gota de sudor y una pequeña vena se dibujaban en su cabeza, ahora el pobre sujeto estaba con un gesto de enfado con mejillas infladas.

Koga no se quedaba atrás, infló un poco sus mejillas mientras bufaba de enojo

-Pastel de fresa- El castaño decidió pararse no sin antes buscarse algo de dinero en su billetera mientras decía con un poquito de desgano, no era suficiente con una disculpa por lo que debía cumplir con la necesidad un poco absurda por parte del pequeño.

-Con todos mis sentimientos de disculpa compraré un pastel de fresa ahora mismo- El pobre salió para ponerse su calzado y salir a comprar el pastel, Koga hacía una mirada que infundaba miedo pero que debía dar respeto, más le valía que el hombre malo comprara ese pastel y que no volviera a hacerle algo malo a su querida madre, eso no lo permitiría.


	3. Chapter 3

Seiya estaba yendo al cuarto del pequeño pegaso cuando se topó con que el pequeño estaba jugando Guitar Hero mientras Saori mostraba su apoyo al pequeño niño pero en realidad lo que más llamó la atención del castaño era la canción que se escuchaba de fondo.

Era de aquellas canciones que se la pasaban escuchando en la radio, en aquellos tiempos cuando estaba en la secundaria y preparatoria con Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y sin olvidar a los 12 dorados que era un grupo sensación de chicos populares. El castaño sentía que su corazón se encogía ante tal talento de su pequeño, el rojizo al ver a su padre estaba contento con su presencia mientras el mayor estaba algo rojo y ladeando la mirada

-¿Interrumpo?- Preguntó algo apenado ya que temía que el pequeño había fallado en la nota pero el rojizo decidió ir sobre su padre mientras llevaba su guitarra consola mientras sonreía a todo pulmón

-Papi, Mami y yo estamos tocando tu canción favorita

-¿Cuáles campeón? Porque tengo muchas…

El pequeño quedó algo mudo y luego dirigió su tierna mirada hacia el televisor y empezó a leer esas letras pequeñas con tal de saber el nombre de esa canción

-Pegasus… Fantasy…-

-Sí, en verdad lo es…- Su mirada se dirigía primero hacia su amada esposa mientras tenía en su mente aquella canción que sonó cuando se confesaron en aquel viaje escolar al Norte de Europa, en Noruega o cuando viajaron al océano en su luna de miel, en el Hotel Poseidón o cuando fueron a un concierto de heavy metal de un grupo llamado Hades.

-Koga, ¿Quieres escuchar una canción azul y brillante como las estrellas?

-Claro- Respondió el pequeño a lo cual decidió buscar en la partida cierta canción especial para su familia, esa canción significativa en la cual por petición de su madre colocó "Blue Dream" a lo cual para el pequeño sintió una explosión rara en su corazón como si algo despertara en él, quizás un universo, una galaxia o hasta todo un universo se sentía dentro de él como si se sumergiera en él o cayera en él, era una sensación rara pero sorprendente y algo mágico para su corta.

Por otro lado sus padres, Seiya y Saori recordaban esos viejos en aquel viaje escolar al Norte Europeo, aquel donde se confesaron y desde entonces pasaron varias cosas juntos, el pequeño rojizo era uno de los mejores en la vida de ambos sobre todo para Seiya, el castaño estaba feliz de ver a su pequeño aprendiendo ese viejo espíritu rockero y metalero cuando el heavy metal andaba incursionando en otros aspectos pero manteniendo su aspecto humilde como su origen.

En menos de una semana el pequeño rojizo tocaba todas las pistas del Grupo Make-up o de otros grupos rockeros de cuando su padre era joven, desde que escuchó esa canción ese muchacho se interesó por saber si habían canciones más azules y sobretodo más brillantes que las estrellas.

(Nota: Todo buen de Saint Seiya sabe que Make-Up es la banda rockera que tocó las rolas de Pegasus Fantasy y Blue Forever, Broadway fue otro grupo que hizo las rolas de Soldier Dream y Blue Dream, un ejemplo respectivo de cada grupo serían sus intérpretes: Nobuo Yamada y Hironobu Kageyama respectivamente).

(…)

Saori estaba haciendo sus labores domésticas cuando el pequeño Koga se acercó para preguntarle con toda su curiosidad

-Mami

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeño pegaso?

-¿Qué tipo de persona fue tu primer amor?- Seiya que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta quedó de piedra, congelado por así decirlo mientras Saori estaba algo sorprendida de que su hijo estando en el kínder comenzara a indagar sobre su vida amorosa con Seiya y de cómo eran jóvenes.

-¿Por qué de repente preguntas eso, Koga?

-Todos en la escuela estaban hablando de eso…- Justificó el rojizo mientras hacía su mirada muy curiosa sobre su madre, no importaba que mirada hacía el pequeño Koga siempre brillaba sus ojos mieles con toda su luz

-Es por eso que también quiero saber sobre el primer amor de Mami

Mientras tanto Seiya estaba con un bufido inflado de enojo, era verdad que Saori no habló de su primer amor aunque él le dijo que era su primer amor. Eso era completamente una injusticia y más viniendo de su hijo pero, vamos no importaba los años que pasaban, la pelimorada aparte de su belleza física la cual se mantenía intacta también se caracterizaba por su personalidad agradable aunque en un principio era una tsundere a rabiar pero después su actitud cambió para bien pero el problema era que, ¿Y si ese primer no fuese él? ¿Lo sería algún tipo guapo? ¿Saga? ¿Julián Solo? ¿Hades? ¿Abel?

No, no quería eso… Ni tampoco que pudiera ser Jabu (El actual esposo de su hermana Seika)

Como sea, el pobre Seiya estaba totalmente inquieto de manera emocional mientras temía lo peor de las palabras de su esposa.

-Hmm, veamos, es un poco vergonzoso pero…- Decía Saori en un tono pensativo mientras Koga estaba que lo mataba la curiosidad mientras Seiya estaba comiéndose las uñas a la espera de dicha respuesta… Que sea él, que sea él, que sea él…

La pelimorada suspiró y abrió sus relucientes y hermosos labios

-Mi primer amor fue…

El castaño estaba en una situación típica cómo cuando desactivas una bomba pero hay dos cables de ambos y no sales cuál es para detener esa bomba, sudando frío y sin saber cuál color es mientras el corazón latía con todas sus fuerzas aparte de que las posibilidades estaban 50 a 50, lo malo es que él era la propia bomba a explotar.

-… Fue Seiya…

Al fin el castaño dio su celebración en el blanco dándose como el autentico vencedor mientras el pequeño Koga estaba boquiabierto y sorprendido de que su padre era el primer amor de su madre, era obviamente evidente pero el pequeño estaba impresionado ya que no tenía una buena relación con él.

Mientras tanto la mujer ponía un dedo sobre la boca del pequeño mientras sonreía humildemente con los ojos cerrados como si esa revelación fuese un secreto

-Mantengámoslo en secreto, ¿De acuerdo?- Eso dejó el silencio al pequeño el cual no comprendía por qué guardar eso en secreto, Seiya era su padre y no era para que fuera un secreto mientras el pobre castaño sentía como una apuñalada en su corazón, bueno la apuñalada de una espada mágica y metalera (Hades una vez más apuñaló al Pegaso) se incrustara en su corazón y lo enviara a un mundo oscuro y sin vida.

Pensaba que ese primer amor sería alguien más genial o popular que él, como Saga o Julián Solo o quizás Hyoga o Shiryu, por otro lado Saori comenzaba a narrar a su pequeño hijo

-Seiya y yo nos hicimos amigos en primero de preparatoria, hasta entonces había estado totalmente decidida en tocar el piano- Suspiró un poco mientras recordaba que al principio no era bueno, siempre trataba a Seiya como a sus amigos de lo peor, el castaño estaba algo cabizbajo recordando aquellos tiempos

-En un principio nunca pensé sobre cosas como el amor pero de pronto mi manera de pensar cuando de pronto me caí al mar en Grecia y de pronto el me salvó aunque claro el se excusó que lo hizo porque era su obligación ya que no quería que la señorita Kido se ahogara- Se rió un poquito, no era un secreto que ambos cuando chicos tenían una típica relación tsundere con la típica premisa "No es como si quisiera…"

-Después de eso ambos comenzamos a conocernos y aunque no sabía nada de eso ni de amistades u otros sentimientos, hubo un tiempo en que quería rechazar pero por una extraña razón me dejé llevar por ser, una de sus mayores virtudes es ser insistente y terco

-Eso no suena muy normal- Dijo curioso el pequeño el cual por alguna extraña razón le encantaba saber algo de su padre

-Exacto…- Puso su mano sobre la mejilla del menor- De hecho nada es normal para él…

(Hagamos un ejercicio de imaginación: Comencemos a imaginar y recordar cuando Seiya era el Caballero de Pegaso, sus batallas, sus momentos con Saori, las películas e incluso el Tenkai hen pero en esa deben ponerle en aquella escena un nepe decente, ya saben que si no lo tienes te tildarán de lo peor)

-Seiya nunca hizo lo que todos esperaban que hiciera, aunque había perdido mi luz y creía no tenerla, él se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano y convirtió mis sueños en realidad… Digamos que él fue como una especie de caballero que peleaba contra el mal, me salvaba de todo peligro y también me salvó de mí misma.

Miró a la distancia, de reojo unas cuantas fotos como si fuera una línea de tiempo entre los dos

-Él trabajó tan duro y puso todo su esfuerzo para lograr sus objetivos, pareciera que cada vez que lo hacía cada vez aumentaba su alma y su corazón, él es capaz de hacer muchos milagros, ¿Sabes?

(Ahora recordemos cuando usó la armadura de Sagitario, cuando usó la Armadura divina, las películas pueden valerse)

-Sin darme cuenta él me había bañado en su luz. Observando cómo se caía y se levantaba constantemente todo este tiempo, no puedo decir cuántas veces y su sonrisa me han salvado… Él es aquel que nunca cae ni se rinde y siempre logra el milagro

El castaño estaba mudo y quizás algo acongojado ante tales palabras de su amada, estaba conmovido ante ello ni creía que alguien como ella terminara así por él.

-Quizás tuvimos derrotas y victorias pero aun así, él me enseñó que todos tenemos nuestro resplandor, y aparte hemos ganado algo aún más precioso- Sus verdes cristal se clavaron sobre el pequeño rojizo el cual estaba mudo y lleno de curiosidad- Y luego tuvimos algo nuevo que teníamos que proteger

Miraba tiernamente a su pequeño cuyas mieles se iluminaban de una manera algo madura y su boca abierta de manera moderada

-El resplandor que Seiya y yo habíamos buscando todo este tiempo- Tomó ambas mejillas del pequeño el cual de alguna manera ya sabía la respuesta, Saori abrazó al pequeño el cual sonreía levemente, en verdad no debió mirar con malos ojos a su padre

-Te amamos Koga…- La pelimorada aferraba a su pequeño sobre su hombro mientras lo envolvía de su cuello y por otro lado Seiya sonreía conmovido y con ese corazón encogido, en verdad no creía lo que el logró si por cuenta propia o por alguien pero lo logró, una hermosa esposa y un gran hijo… En verdad tal como dijo Saori, de alguna manera siempre lograba algún que otro milagro pero su familia era uno muy grande.

-De todos modos Koga, ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a papá?- Saori se ponía de pie mientras iba a la cocina para ponerse su delantal- Mamá tiene que hacer la cena

-De acuerdo, iré- Asintió el pequeño alegremente hasta llegar alegremente al cuarto matrimonial para dar con su primogenitor

-Papi, vamos a… ¿Jugar?- El pequeño rojizo quedó mudo cuando vio algo que lo estremeció y lo preocupó. Su padre estaba sentado en la pared mientras tenía la cabeza, sin habla y sin nada pareciera que estaba vacío a lo cual el pequeño caminó lentamente hasta que dio que su padre estaba llorando, llorando como los caballeros del zodiaco, mirando arriba y mudo como los verdaderos hombres pero al estilo anime con lágrimas estilo cascada y ojos tirando a moe cosa que dejó extrañado al pequeño rojizo.

El pequeño decidió anunciar a su mamá

-Mami, parece que papi durmió demasiado y se rompió

-No es nada- Decía mientras aún seguía ahí llorando bien moe y kawaii como los hombres- Koga, yo también te amo…

-¿Ok…?- Koga tenía una gota de sudor dibujada en su cabeza pero al menos se conformaba con que tenía el amor de sus padres. Pensaba que también haría lo mismo que hacía su padre con una niña rubia que le gustaba y su nombre era Yuna, la hija de Shun y June (No se preocupen, son buenos suegros para Koga… Yuna besto waifu)


	4. Chapter 4

Un año y medio después…

Koga era testigo de algo que le iba a cambiar su vida, ahora era testigo de cómo un nuevo ser venía al mundo. Era una linda peliceleste frentona pero de apariencia adorable y tierna lo mismo que sus ojos azul celestes, su belleza quizás en un futuro tiraría a ser una loli pero no importaba… Aria como se llamaba esa bebita era su hermana menor.

El pequeño Koga quedó boquiabierto, comúnmente los pequeños más grandes se enojarían con los llegados a éste mundo por temor a que les robaban el favoritismo o cariño de sus padres el caso de Koga era diferente ya que estaba más emocionado y aparte se sentía embelesado por cómo su pequeña hermana menor, su imouto había llegado al mundo.

El rojizo sus manos con las de su pequeña hermana la cual estaba con mirada inocente pero cambiaría a una linda sonrisa que denotaba que estaba alegre, su corta mente apenas podía distinguir que Koga sería alguien que estaría cerca de ella. La pequeña Aria miraba con toda su luz hacia su hermano el cual sonreía con todo su entusiasmo, acepto darle la mano a su pequeña hermanita y en menos de nada un beso en la mejilla sellaba ese cambio, ahora tenía algo que proteger y cuidar, su hermanita, Aria Hoshizora.

Seiya como Saori miraban algo conmovidos y como podría de esperarse Koga se tomaría demasiado en serio esa promesa y haría todo lo posible para que Aria estuviese bien. Ambos se dieron un casto beso como en forma de agradecimiento mutuo por todo lo que lograron entre ellos.

Pasara lo que pasara, aunque ellos envejecieran sin duda el futuro les deparaba una cosa: Más felicidad…

Y el ending a esto sería Blue Forever…

**Kirameki seiza ga**

**Omae o yonderu**

**Sore wa erabareta**

**Senshi no Akashi**

**Girisha shinwa no yo ni**

**Mabushii kurosu matotte**

**UH UH YEAH**

**Aa ashita no sora wa blue**

**Donna yume no shinjireba kanau yo**

**OH…**

**Aa kokoro ni shimiru blue**

**Eien no kagayaki**


End file.
